Hell's Daughter
by Lena4ever
Summary: Sakura is the devil's daughter aka: Kakashi. She's trying to figure out who she is and who her parents are. While her father is trying to bring about the apocalypse while using Sakura. But she has the help of an angel and a demon. Will Sakura make it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey I'm new to this hope you enjoy R&R.**

Chapter 1:  
Realization of Life

Eighteen-year-old Sakura thought she was the same as other people except for one very important thing; she couldn't remember anything of her life before she turned fourteen. She didn't know where she had been born or who her parents were. Or, for that matter, how she had ended up in the orphanage she had been raised in.  
Kris was the absolute opposite of everyone around her. In a place where the dominant hair color, she had bright pink hair that reached just below her hips. The pink was the kind of color you find in a bottle, except it never faded. Her eyes were as green as a forest and she was always slightly tan despite living in the northernmost region of Alaska.  
And yet, she never seemed to notice these differences. People were willing to overlook it because she was a hard worker and, except for occasional outbursts of severe temper, was a kind person. Sakura went to church every Sunday and was always the first to volunteer when help was needed. However, when she turned eighteen, things started to change drastically. The temper outbursts became more frequent and when she tried to step into the church, Sakura was shocked by an electric current going up and down her right leg and the pastor giving the sign to ward off evil in her direction.  
"What's happening to me?!" Sakura shouted at the pastor as he started backing away.  
Before he could answer, she stormed away in a fit of rage. The young woman made it back to her room and then it suddenly the room around her was engulfed in red and orange flames. She heard someone say 'My daughter' in a rough voice that sounded like the crackling of dead leaves, and then it was over.  
As she threw herself onto her bed, visions of herself earlier in life came to her. She saw herself when she was four or five looking up at a man she had been taught to hate in the last four years. She was staring in awe at Satan, the devil. The she was sitting cross-legged in front of a female demon who had large teeth and a canine like face and was braiding Sakura's long hair. Suddenly, she saw herself, as if standing next to herself, standing alone and crying in front of the orphanage she now called home.  
After the visions stopped, Sakura felt a searing pain on her forearm, like someone had burned some sort of brand there. She turned her arm over and saw the name Sakura written in fiery letters that wouldn't go away.  
Two words then filled her head, 'My name'. The name still wouldn't fade so she covered it up with some makeup from her bedside table. She sat up all night and thought about all of the weird events that had just happened. After thinking of, and throwing out, many ideas, the only thing she could think of to explain what had happened just then, was that her mind had suppressed painful memories and they were beginning to come back. Kris decided, in that moment, that she would travel as far as was necessary to find out who she really was.  
As she was deciding this, she failed to notice that the Bible and cross she kept in her room were covered in red oozing liquid and slowly burning away. There was not a trace of them left after two minutes, no burn marks and not ashes. Once these religious artifacts were gone, a low buzzing snicker filled the room and it lulled Kris, or rather Lora, into a deep slumber.

During that time Satan, or Lucifer as he was known by the demons in his realm, was discussing these events with a young male demon with black hair, onyx and pale skin whose name was Sasuke.  
"My daughter is beginning to remember her past. Do you know what that means?" he asked in a rough voice similar to the crackling of dead leaves or fire.  
"No Kakashi, I do not," said the young demon in a mildly confused voice.  
"It means that if she gets here, all demons of hell will be released into the world of the living, the dimension called Earth. I want you to make sure she makes it here. Unharmed. Protect her with you life, Sasuke."  
"Do I talk to her, Kakashi?"  
"Yes, pretend you are human and befriend her. Now, go!"  
And before Kakashi/Lucifer could blink, Sasuke was gone and in Alaska looking for Sakura. He would meet her sooner than he thought he would.

Sakura packed only the possessions that would fit into the small dark forest green duffle bag that the orphanage had supplied for her years earlier. She dwelled for only a moment on the missing Bible and cross. Sakura had decided to stop believing she was a Christian.  
Sakura happily cleaned off her arm to see her name in fiery letters, only her name wasn't there anymore. Now, written in fiery letters was the word 'Sasuke'. It was capitalized, making Sakura think it was a name or a place. But who, or what, was named Sasuke?  
Sakura finished packing just before noon but decided to leave in the middle of the night to cover her tracks and so that no one would follow her into the wilderness. The day passed slowly and uneventfully. By the time midnight came around, she was practically jumping in anticipation. She calmed herself and quickly walked out of the orphanage with the duffle bag slung across her shoulders.  
She was a mile away from the small village when she stopped to rest and eat. Sakura walked about another two or three miles and picked a cavern where the wind and other elements would not touch her.  
As anyone who has been to or lives in Alaska will tell you, it is very cold especially at night. And yet, Sakura wasn't at all cold. In fact, she was quite warm despite wearing only jeans and a red and black T-shirt. She felt as if she had liquid fire running through her veins instead of blood. In spite of the unnaturally warm temperature, or maybe because of it, it took her hours to fall asleep. It was uninterrupted and dreamless when it came.

Meanwhile, in a camp surprisingly close, Sakura was deciding the best way to explain all of this to Lucifer's/Kakashi's daughter. Her didn't know her human name so it would make for a less confusing and complicated 'relationship'.  
He decided simply to, after learning her name; say he might know her father. Along the road to the Gate he would slowly reveal her identity and duty to her.  
Normally he wouldn't take the way to the Gate, but Kakashi had said he needed to prepare for her arrival. Sasuke was also interested in the daughter of his overlord. No one knew who her mother was and Kakashi wasn't saying anything to anyone. He also had the task of describing her life, past and current role to her along the very long road.  
Sasuke was not looking forward to the long journey. Not including the time it would take to find the girl, it would take two full months to get to the Gate. He would have to defend her against the 'good' demons and angels that would surely try to stop them. Kakashi had said that she had great power but they were, as of now, undiscovered.  
This could be difficult. That was the main thing on Sasuke's mind as he planned and, eventually, fell asleep.

While the two of them slept, Kakashi planned. He was excited not that his daughter was coming home, but because of what he could do when she came back. He could perform the Ritual, which would cause the release of all the demons of hell into the human world and heaven. She was the only one with enough power in her to do this.  
Sakura was the perfect mix of good and evil. Her mother had been, actually, the most powerful angel in heaven. And curse her, she had put Sakura somewhere in Alaska when she found out what he had planned and that had forced him to send Sasuke's older brother to find and kill her. His brother, his lip curled at the very thought of him, had locked him and his demons down her with a sacred barrier.  
The Ritual involved tying Sakura to a cross between a crucifix and a pitchfork. He would cut her arm and allow the blood to flow. When her blood hit the cursed ground, the barrier would dissolve and the demons and Kakashi would be free after millennia. His daughter was the blessing of the damned and the damnation of the blessed.  
It would work, of that he was sure, and when it did he would curse his brother like his brother had cursed him. Kakashi's revenge was close at hand.

A/N: Yes i know Kakashi is the bad person, it's the way it flowed. Please review and tell me.


	2. Sasuke

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! R&R!

Chapter 2:  
Sasuke

Sakura woke after only three hours of sleep. She repacked her meager supplies and headed out . . . right into a fierce blizzard. She had been in worse so she just kept right on going north, she thought. The feeling of fire in her veins was replaced by the feeling of ice.  
"I will keep going and find out who I am," Sakura told herself over and over again.  
A kind, honey-sweet female voice suddenly filled her head to capacity. It felt like a distant memory coming back. The voice, so oddly familiar, said, "Darling, help is close by. Don't give up." It faded until it was gone.  
The daughter of the devil walked for another two full minutes until she collapsed in the snow. The wind whipped up at that moment and carried her scent to the cavern where Sasuke was.

Sasuke's head snapped up as he caught the scent that wafted into his cave. It was female and unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It smelled vaguely of demon and, oddly enough, of angel. This must be her! He only had a physical description, but who else on the planet could possibly have a scent like this?  
He didn't want to startle her so he decided to wait for her. Five minutes passed and she still wasn't there so, he went looking for her. Sasuke found her buried under two inches of snow three yards from his cavern.  
Oh, yeah. This was definitely the right. Tan in the middle of an Alaskan winter and with bright pink hair none-the-less. Sasuke slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carried her into the cave.  
He started a fire with a snap of his fingers and laid her next to it. Then, Sasuke sat a polite distance away to wait for her to wake. He felt a surge of power after about six minutes. His fire began to dim. Unusual, his fires didn't typically go out. Then he noticed that her face was taking on more color. She was absorbing his fire to heat herself!  
"Umm, where am I and who are you?" asked Sakura in confusion.  
"You're in a cavern approximately ten miles from Juneau. My name's Sauske. What's yours?"  
"Sasuke? That explains it then. My name's Sakura"  
"What explains what?" asked Sasuke, who by know was thoroughly confused.  
"Don't think I'm crazy, but I have a tattoo on my arm that sorta told me I was gonna meet you."  
"A tattoo that's on your arm?"  
"Yeah." She turned her arm over to show him and, luckily, it still read 'Sasuke'.  
"Oh, okay." Interesting powers. "Why Sakura?"  
"Because that's always been my name."  
"Okay. So, Sakura, where are you headed?"  
"To find my parents, if they're alive."  
"Well, I know someone who doesn't know where his daughter is, hasn't for just over four years."  
"Hmm." Could be worth looking into. "Could I meet him?"  
"Yeah, sure. You should get some sleep though."  
"Y'know Sasuke, I think you're right."  
She fell asleep almost immediately and left him thinking, 'She's a bit odd, but she has a good personality'. Meanwhile, he was thinking and making comparisons with all the female demons. Once he was bored with that he pondered her scent. Demon and angel, is that even possible? So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice when she woke.  
"What're you thinking about?"  
"I am thinking about the least dangerous route to where we are apparently heading," he lied quickly.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you," she said icily.  
"No offense meant, but there are odd dangers along those roads."  
"Like what?"  
Wow, from furious to curious. This is an odd girl.  
"Like demons and monsters and rockslides."  
She laughed at the last one. Her laugh was a curious sound, like tiny silver summoning bells. Fate was drawn toward the sound of her laughter and he didn't like it, so he leaned back.

Now this is an odd boy, thought Sakura. Odd conversations, and going from cold to caring. He even recoiled and tensed up at just my laugh. Most guys lean towards me when I laugh. His eyes are cool though, kind of like molten gold swirling around a black abyss.  
"Are you a demon?" Out of the blue question.  
"Yes."  
He answered quickly, like a reflex. Then he looked like he wanted to hit himself for answering. Sakura restrained her need to laugh. No need to make him feel worse about it. She did smile, though. She couldn't help it; it's just funny that she surprised the truth out of him.  
"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked with considerable venom.  
"Your reaction to your answer."  
"I should just throw you out into the snow."

Oh, devil. Why did I just say that?!  
"I don't think you would even if you could."  
Wow. She's good at reading people. I'll have to be careful about that.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you seem fascinated by me. Probably my appearance. I get that a lot. With the hair."  
Partially true.  
"Not so much your appearance. Definitely your personality."  
She's trying not to laugh; she must have noticed my reaction. I really need to be careful around her. Sakura definitely sees and processes a lot about behavior.  
"So, when are we leaving, where are we going, and how long does it take to get there?"  
"Tomorrow, a place called the Gate and two months."  
"Interesting. Well, how are we going to get food on our way there?"  
"I have money."  
"Okay, well I have to change so . . ."  
"Oh, okay." Sasuke closed his eyes and kept them closed.  
"I'm done. You can open your eyes now."  
Sakrua was wearing close – fitting, black pants and a T-shirt that stopped two inches above her belly button. The shirt was long-sleeved and the same color as her hair, such a bright pink that it hurt your eyes. The pants she was wearing were low-rise with a silver chain as a belt. She put her hair into a ponytail high on her head and looked at Sasuke.  
"What? Is my hair messed up or something?"  
"No, why?"  
"You're staring at me."  
"Oh."

As he said this his face flushed to the color of Sakura's hair. She politely looked away to give him time to compose himself. They packed in silence with Sasuke occasionally looking over at Sakura for only seconds at a time. Just before they left he produced a faux fur coat seemingly out of thin air.  
"Here, you'll freeze if you go outside like that."  
Sakrua accepted the coat silently with only a trace of a smile on her lips. Then, the odd pair ventured out into the sunshine and headed towards the Gateway of Hell. The Gateway of Hell is not in the hottest place in the world but in the most northern part of the world.  
They caught a ride on a wagon that was going the same way they were. For the entire trip on the wagon, they swapped facts about themselves and their lives so that by the time they stopped they felt like they had known each other forever. The wagon driver stopped and got off at the base of a mountain and said this was where he stopped.  
Sakura and Sasuke got off the wagon and looked around until they found a trail. This mountain pass would be more difficult than they knew. If you've ever thought that the mountains have eyes, you'd be right. They walked for hours before Sasuke was sure that they were being followed.  
"Sakura, we're being followed. Go hide."  
"Why?"  
"Because I promised your father I would get you to him alive. Please!" After he said that Sakura hid behind some bushes and a tree.  
"How sweet, the devils spawn cares for the girl," said a taunting voice.  
"I'm not Lucifer's child."  
"Oh, really. Well, I'll find out soon enough."  
The taunting voice suddenly had a body, and it tackled Sasuke. The young angel, for that is what he was, searched fiercely for the telltale tattoo that he had been told was on the spawn of Satan. It wasn't there.  
"Where is he then?"  
"Not telling you."  
"Then, I'll just have to. . ."  
"I'm right here." I am?! Okay.  
"Sakura, get outta here!"  
"No, I'm not leaving you here. You're my guide to the Gate."  
"Ha! The child of hell is just a girl! Ha!"  
Sasuke knew what she would do, so he covered his ears. Before the angel could react to Sasuke's movement, Sakura was laughing. The sound of her laughter filled the entire forest with the sound of little silver summoning bells. The angel was enchanted and, unwillingly, took a step toward her. In that moment Sakura released the heat she had absorbed through her feet. The fire crackled and leapt quickly and nimbly across the dry earth as though aiming for the angel who had indirectly threatened the young woman who now controlled them. Her prey screamed, the enchantment lifted when she stopped laughing, as his legs and feet began to burn. Sakura collapsed and Sasuke was next to her in an instant. She was freezing.  
As he was lighting a fire, she said, "Just wait until he's done burning, then I'll reabsorb the heat."  
"But you're freezing now."  
"The burning will be done in a moment."  
"Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the angel and saw that she was right. The body was almost done burning; soon it would be only ash.  
"I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself."  
"Can't resist a little bit of drama. You might wanna move now."  
He backed off and she absorbed the fire for the second time. When Sasuke looked back the ashes were still there. Well, they would make a good fertilizer. She was very quiet as he was looking at the ashes and something in her silence made him turn around, and when he did – SLAP!  
"OWWW!"  
"Explain what that person said? Am I really the daughter of the devil?!"  
"First of all, that was an angel not a person. Second of all . . ." She raised her hand again and he flinched. "Alright, alright. Yes, you're the Kakashi's daughter."  
"Who's my mother then?"  
"No one knows. Any other questions?"  
"No! Hmph!"  
"Good. Then we should camp here for the night."  
When Sakura nodded her consent, Sasuke set up two crude tents and started a fire. Then he grabbed the sleeping bags from the second bag and put them into the tents. Sakura crawled over to her tent and into the sleeping bag before Sasuke could ask any questions.  
That night, Sakura dreamt of the past and of what was to come. She was in the arms of a beautiful, brunette angel who was softly singing. She was in a room made of gold, looking up at the angel. Then she was sitting next to her father looking out at the struggling demons and lost souls. Then she was eavesdropping on her parents and they were yelling at each other. Her mother, the angel, was holding her above Alaska, and then setting Sakura down. After she took off a demon, with black hair, pale skin and black-red eyes, ambushed her and all of her mother that was left was ash and two white feathers. Sakura's back in hell, in a red and white floor-length dress tied to a mix of a cross and a pitchfork. Kakashi was coming toward her with a sharp knife and –  
"No!" whispered Sakura frantically as she sat bolt upright.  
Sasuke could smell and hear Sakura's fear. He went to her tent and quietly called her name. When he heard a low response, he went in and was surprised at what he saw. She was sitting upright, but with her head down, arms around herself and she was shaking. He couldn't hear anything so she wasn't crying, but Sakura was definitely afraid. He took a step toward her and stopped dead when she started speaking.  
"Go away! I can't stand the smell of you. Leave me alone! I just want to die!" said Sakura hysterically.  
Sasuke turned to go back to his tent in sullen silence when she stopped him again with what she said.  
"Please don't go. I'm freaking out and breaking down. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sakura whispered in a hoarse and frightened voice.  
"It's okay, but what made you so upset?"  
"My mother's dead. She was an angel and she was killed by a demon who looked a lot like you."  
"Oh." He said simply and looked away.  
The word dropped like a bomb in the following silence. Things that hadn't made sense to wither of them now fit. Sakura now knew why she had suppressed fourteen years of her life and Sasuke knew why Kakashi had never told anyone who Sakura's mother had been and why his brother up and left. The rest of the night was silent and awkward. Sakura and Sasuke were starting to like each other as more than just friends and it made them quiet. Sasuke eventually went back to his tent and, at close to three o'clock in the morning, they both fell asleep.

A/N: I already have some chapters ready so if you review I'll update!!


End file.
